Change the weather
by xlittleminxx
Summary: oneshot Naley. Haley has a connection with nature...and Nathan wants to prove her wrong.


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot I thought of on my way home!**

Haley James was an usual American teenager who at 18 was used to the world and it's ways. She was a senior at Tree Hill High and was academically an excellent student. She worked hard to reach her goals and she usually did. She had many friends and was very popular. Her parents weren't very rich but they were content with what they had.

Haley had always had a special connection with the world - the weather to be exact. Since she was young her emotions seemed to control the weather. If she was sad it rained, when she was angry the wind blew and when she was really happy there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was extremely weird and unusual but Haley grew used to it. The weather had always been parallel with her emotions...until one day.

The sun had been shining the day he walked into Tree Hill High, his motorcycle standing outside in the parking lot. He grabbed the attention of every single girl in the school... even Haley's. But he had a no-care attitude to him and he kept his smirk plastered over his face as he walked through the halls with his leather jacket pulled tightly to him. No one knew who he was and it intrigued Haley. Then he turned and his gaze found Haley's and for what seemed like forever they just stared at each other...until he grinned and walked away.

Within a few hours his details had been made public to the rest of the school. His name was Nathan Scott and he was a transfer from one of the schools in New York. He immediately had a reputation of being a bad boy just from how he looked and from the motorcycle. He was 18 and stayed with his mother. He was absolutely gorgeous and every girl seemed to take a liking in him. It was something about him being the bad boy that sparked something in the girls. But still he didn't seem interested in anyone...except Haley.

For weeks they played a game of cat and mouse with each other until he finally asked her out on a date. It was very romantic but yet still seemed very casual and Haley loved that about him. They talked for hours and it was like they had been lovers in a previous life...their connection was so strong.

Over the months they fell in love with each other and the sun seemed to shine every day, except for the days that something made Haley mad or sad. Then it would change. Finally she told Nathan about the weather and he had laughed as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"One day...I'll change the weather for you Haley James..."

He had said it in such a way that for a second Haley struggled to understand him but she pushed it aside - just happy that someone believed her.

They had spent every waking second together...every day...every week...every month.

Then one day Nathan rode his motorcycle - very fast as usual - to see Haley. He hopped off it and walked towards the door - Haley already standing there and waiting for him. He pushed his hands deeper into his jeans as he stood in front of her...very aware of what he was going to say.

"Haley...I...I love you..." he said quickly and Haley's eyes had widend in surprise. He had never said that to her.

"I love you too Nate..." she replied with a smile as she kissed him passionately and Nathan sighed into her mouth.

"Marry me Haley..." he breathed and Haley stepped away.

"What?" she asked surprised and confused and Nathan smiled.

"I love you so much Hales...please marry me..." he begged and Haley smiled back at him.

"Yes yes!" she yelled and he smirked as he embraced her in his arms.

"Nathan! Time to leave now...you know Haley has to study now!" Haley's father yelled and Nathan grinned.

"Will do sir!" he shouted back as he and Haley walked to the motorcycle.

"I'm going to go buy the engagement ring now and then I'll be back okay?" Nathan said happily as he climbed onto the motorcycle and Haley smiled.

"Please drive slowly..." she begged and Nathan smiled down at her as he kissed her forehead.

"Always..." and with that he started the motorcycle and Haley watched him drive down the street. She waited till she couldn't see him anymore before she walked into the house...waiting for him to come back.

But he didn't come back. In fact no one seemed to know where he was. Not his mother. Not his friends. But most of all...not Haley.

As the sky turned dark the news came. Nathan had been in a accident on his way back from the jeweler store. A car had gone over a red robot and slammed into him. Nathan was killed on impact. They told Haley's father that they found him clutching the engagement ring in his hand.

For days it rained and thunder ruled the skies. Haley was broken into pieces over the loss of her true love. She cried and cried and cried some more until she didn't think she had enough tears to cry anymore. But the crying didn't stop and neither did the rain and thunder. And as the time went by Tree Hill was hit with the worst storm in the history of the town. There hadn't been sunshine in weeks.

Then the end of the holidays came and Haley had to return to school. She stepped out of the car - her eyes blood shot from all the crying, circles under eyes, her whole body slugging as the unbearable pain took over her heart. She walked until half way into the school yard before she looked up and noticed the sky was clear. Crystal clear. It wasn't parallel to her feelings. And it was then, as she stared at the beautiful cloud free blue sky, that she smiled for the first time since his death. It was then that she realized what had happened.

He had changed the weather for her...

The end


End file.
